Gargoyle's Quest
Gargoyle's Quest (レッドアリーマー 魔界村外伝, Gargoyle's Quest? lit. Makaimura Gaiden: Red Arremer in Japan) is a platform/side scrolling adventure game with mild RPG elements. It was released on May 2, 1990 in Japan and then in America and Canada in July. thumb|280px|right|Gameplay The main character Red Arremer made his debut in the arcade game series Ghosts 'n Goblins. Gargoyle's Quest was followed by two sequels, a NES game Gargoyle's Quest II in 1992 and Demon's Crest for the SNES in 1994. Characters * Red Arremer Gameplay The game consists of two types of areas: an overhead view where Red Arremer traverses the Ghoul Realm, either on the world map or in towns, and individual, side-scrolling, battle levels which feature a boss at the end. In between actual levels, as Red Arremer traverses the overhead map of the Ghoul Realm, he is susceptible to random encounters like a typical console RPG. He must defeat the enemies in order to return to the overhead-view map. There are also ghouls that can be encountered that spark a small battle level which the player must defeat in order to get past them. Red Arremer can walk, jump (varying heights depending on items obtained), cling to walls, hover for a period of time (this period is determined by the items the player has obtained), and fire projectiles--the only method of offense in the game. The player starts with one type of projectile; it does not travel very far, and has limited power. Eventually, the player will gain new projectiles, discussed below. Red Arremer has a small number of hit points, starting at two and increasing throughout the game based on items or blessings obtained; various enemies and objects drain different amounts of hit points. As the player progresses, various items are gained which have differing effects. Some items are passive; they increase Red Arremer's abilities outright. For example, the Fingernail of the Spectre increases his jumping ability for the remainder of the game, and there are several items that increase the length of time which Red Arremer can fly, the final of which allows for him to fly infinitely. There are also items which can be used as needed, such as items to restore health. Additionally, several types of projectiles are obtained throughout the game. All can be offensive tools to defeat enemies, but each has different traits or specialized uses. The Blockbuster, for example, which is the first projectile obtained after Red Arremer's starting projectile, is twice as powerful, travels further, and can break special blocks the player may need to pass. Another projectile temporarily creates objects which Red Arremer can jump from to reach necessary locations. Projectiles can be selected one-at-a-time from the select menu, as can items such as healing vials. In the final boss battle, the player makes a choice which results in one of two scenarios for how the final battle is played. In one scenario, the player is stripped of all ability-boosting items and powers, leaving him virtually unable to win, and must then fight the final boss. In the other scenario, the player maintains these items and powers, and attempts to defeat the final boss and win the game. Notes Lucifer appears as the fifth boss under the false name of Rushifell. Packaging Artwork Image:GQJapan.png|''Japan'' Image:GQCoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Merchandise Image:GQOST.png|''OST'' Image:GQGuidebook.png|''Guidebook'' Category:Ghosts 'n Goblins Games Category:Horror Games Category:Platform Games